Crónicas de un barco llamado Musain
by Illuminomi
Summary: Pirate AU. Siglo XVIII. Un barco llamado Musain surca todos los oceanos, lleno de piratas. Pero estos corsarios no solo van por su beneficio, van por el de la Patria, Francia, capitaneado por Enjolras "el líder". De todas formas, en alta mar pasan más cosas que batallas a cañonazos o que alguien se caiga por la borda por estar borracho.
1. El Musain

**Por fin he encontrado una inspiración para empezar este fic. Este capítulo se basa en la descripción del barco y la tripulación mayormente, de ahí que yo lo considere corto. Me he inspirado también con este mix.**

**Les Mis no me pertenece, más quisiera.**

* * *

Enjolras era un hombre encantador capaz de ser terrible. Eran las primeras dos cualidades requeridas para ser un capitán de primera clase. Podía usar su encanto para engañar a comerciantes, nobles y mujeres. Pero, ¡ah! La frivolidad que interviene después del timo es más importante, pues no puedes perdonar la vida a quien te amenaza, te ataca o te niega algo, siendo un saqueador al servicio de tu país. No debe quedar un cabo suelto, era el lema de Alexandre Enjolras, _el líder_. A pesar de tener veinticinco años y su apariencia andrógina, Enjolras contaba con una voz poderosa y omnipotente para callar a una sala llena de corsarios borrachos. Y sin embargo, algunos como Grantaire, afirmaban que era la única voz que te quitaba la resaca en vez de ponerte enfermo. Era tan bello como el más bello ángel.

Nicolás Grantaire era un contramaestre en el barco de Enjolras, el Musain, firmaba como R. No creía en nada pero sabía de todo. Sabía los mejores prostíbulos de cada puerto con sus mejores putas, sabía como arreglar todos los tipos de barcos, sabía de filosofía y escribir poesía, sabía bailar y varios idiomas y manejaba la espada. Además, era un gran bebedor e inconmensurablemente feo, como habían citado varias personas. Y sin embargo, si quería, su lecho no estaría vacio. Se reía de los derechos, la Patria, la religión, la paz. Había asistido a la escuela del escepticismo desde que pronunció su primera palabra, no. Y sin embargo, sin tener fe ni arte que admirar, creía en Enjolras, su guía. La luz que ve el ciego al curarse, eso era para él su capitán.

Este barco tenía más cosas especiales: tenía dos capitanes más, aparte de Enjolras; Combeferre y Courfeyrac. Combeferre, era un año mayor que Enjolras, contemplaba y rectificaba a Enjolras. Se conocían desde los doce, allá en París. Era el lado humano del lider, y le llamaban _el guía_, porque era la cabeza pensante y práctica del barco. No le gustaba que corriera sangre innecesaria y para él, la mayoría de las veces lo era. No se negaba a luchar si la ocasión llegaba, pero no era su trozo de pastel favorito. Courfeyrac, el tercer capitán, era llamado _el centro_. Su madre era española y su abuelo paterno también, por lo que, aunque era más bajo de la cuenta, su genética también le había regalado tez morena, pelo castaño y rizado y fuerza. Era el más joven de los tres y el que evitaba que se pelearan a golpes. Su verborrea era a la que había que agradecer que se les unieran marineros y que no desertaran, convenciéndoles de un mañana lleno de botines y damiselas que él mismo les presentaría. Además, cultivaba la lectura y tocaba el piano en tierra firme.

Jean Prouvaire, o Jehan, era de los más jovenes del barco, uniéndose a este con diecisiete año, contando con veintiuno. Ya contaba con el rango de oficial y podría haber tenido uno más alto si no apreciara tanto su tiempo libre. Estaba enamorado, recogía flores y plantas de los lugares que visitaban para decorar y además investigar junto con el médico del barco. Tocaba la flauta para el entretenimiento de los demás y recitaba su propia poesía; tenía una voz cambiante, de viril a femenina, y cabellos castaño y recogido en una coleta al lado, a la moda del tiempo, al igual que Enjolras. Su placer se hallaba en la bondad o en la matanza más sangrienta. Era taciturno y estudioso de lo bello, como las estrellas. Esto le daba también el trabajo de navegante, leyendo mapas y manejando el timón de madrugada, cuando todos quieren dormir menos él.

Feuilly era el teniente y la segunda mano de Enjolras. Nacido en un barco de piratas, no se había corrompido con la maldad y la ignorancia de estos, sino que había ido mudándose de barco en barco desde que tuvo doce años, robando libros en los pueblos que saqueaban. Se consideraba huérfano, pero seguramente sus padres eran tan analfabetos como los hombres que le habían criado sus primeros años. Era generoso y se había encargado de instruir a todo el que se prestase a la vez que él se enseñaba a sí mismo. Su pelo era naranja y tenía las manos con cicatrices.

Bahorel era otro joven figurante de la tripulación, artillero y condestable. Era el más bravo después de Enjolras, el que gastaba el sueldo más rápido, atrevido tanto con damas como con caballeros, la ropa más extravagante y usaba un sombrero reservado para los capitanes. Había perdido un ojo y llevaba un parche, pero esta herida solo le hacía más temerario. Nada le gustaba más que una pelea de puños en la cubierta del barco o en una taberna, independientemente de quien fuera. Solo Grantaire le había derrotado. A pesar de todo, era leal. Servía de espía al barco; se había pasado más de un mes en un barco extraño, con peligro de que le descubrieran y le tiraran por la quilla, solo para obtener información.

Lesgle, o Bossuet como era mejor conocido, rondaba por los treinta y era de origen africano. Además, estaba calvo de pelo y de suerte. No, no es que fuera torpe, simplemente la diosa Fortuna estaba en contra de él por alguna razón desconocida. Se quedaba colgado de una cuerda junto a los jardines de popa, se le olvidaba cuando debía atar las velas del palo de mesana (se le había encargado a él esa posición) o rompía las tablas solo con andar con ellas cargando algo. Era el más alegre e intentaba animar al grupo cuando la desolación reinaba, cuando no había brisa o misiones. Compartía camarote con Joly, el médico del barco. Al acabar sus estudios a los veinticuatro, se unió a un barco que él creía que sería de militares de Francia y no de piratas. Cuan fue su sorpresa cuando al principio se encontró con tener que curar heridas con vino, tanto como para quitar la infección como para calmar el dolor al enfermo, emborrachándolo. Su profesión solo lo había convertido en un hipocondríaco. Era además sagaz, ya que tenía miedo de muchas cosas y, por lo general, solo entraba en una batalla si se le requería encarecidamente. Prefería quedarse en el castillo.

Marius Pontmercy, el más reciente miembro de la marinería, era hijo de un burgués con muchos contactos. Enamorado del pensamiento del pensamiento de estos piratas, de las historias y de rebelarse contra lo que su familia le había impuesto. Ingenuo pero conflictivo, era el que pagaba cuando no había oro en el cofre.

El último miembro de la tripulación más destacable es Gavroche, un pícaro desde su nacimiento, rondaba los diez años. ¿Su misión? Colarse en el camarote del capitán del barco contrario durante un abordaje y robar objetos preciados, que era apuntado por Feuilly antes de mandarlo.

"¡Soltad amarras y elevad el ancla! ¡Y si queda alguien en tierra, ya volveremos dentro de un año! _Adieu_, París! ¡El Musain vuelve a navegar!" anunció Courfeyrac desde popa, despidiendo a la gente, en su mayoría damas, que habían ido a decir adiós a los corsarios de el Musain.

"¡Esperadme! ¡No me dejéis aquí!" gritaba una voz, calle abajo hasta el puerto. Como era esperado, el dueño de la súplica era Bossuet, así que un viejo pirata llamado Champmathieu le lanzó una soga por la que escaló, ya notando el movimiento del barco.

Ya llevaban cinco años dejando París en el Musain, un magnífico barco bergantín-goleta de construcción de cedro, de quinientas cincuenta toneladas, con las velas cuadradas y una roja arriba en el palo mayor. Medía trescientos metros, más pequeño que un galeón y más ligero, como se indica también en su peso. Con la popa redonda y el timón de rueda, contaba entre los barcos más modernos de Francia. Y claro, estaba subvencionado por la familia de Marius y ayuda de voluntarios.

La tripulación, de veinticinco marineros, se repartía en ocho camarotes diferentes más la habitación/laboratorio por si había algún enfermo. En el camarote principal, dormía Enjolras solo, como primer capitán, de 4x5 metros de ahora. Tenía su cama, una librería, dos sillones, un escritorio y un cofre. En la habitación contigua, que tenía además una puerta al alcazar, estaba el despacho, de igual medida, con una centra en el mesa de teca, como todos los demás muebles del barco, además de nogal, y estaba casi siempre cubierto por mapas, tratados de navegación, libros varios, plumas, dados, monedas... Cosas de piratas, como diría Courfeyrac.

La mitad bajo el castillo de proa estaba dividido se usaba para guardar dos pequeños cañones y los tesoros y medicinas de Joly. Estaba casi siempre cerrado con llave, para resguardo de Joly, que no quería llevar sus químicos a la enfermería bajo las galerías por miedo de que alguien rompiera los cristales o robara algo. Así que cuando quería algo solo tenía que pedir la llave a Combeferre y se encerraba en el laboratorio, con compañía de Jehan a veces, a quien le interesaba bastante la curación con plantas y el uso del opio, que solo conocían él y Grantaire y que usaban más como vicio que como calmante.

Las galerías estaban partidas en tres. Dos pasillos a los lados y en medio las habitaciones de los marineros. Estos siete camarotes estaban repartidos entre veinticuatro hombres. En el primero dormían: Joly, Bossuet, Alphonse, que era el más viejo de todos con cincuenta años, y Edgar, un inglés de la edad de Lesgle que conocieron en un bar caribeño. En el continuo, estaba Gavroche, Marius, Enzo y Gabriel, dos hermanos de la misma madre pero de distintos padres aunque ambos griegos. Eran gemelos y ambos trabajaban en la cocina, más Enzo que Gabriel. Uno había perdido tres dedos y el otro apenas tenía dientes, con cuarenta y un años. Habían pasado por diez barcos en su vida y de todos habían sido echados por matar a quien se metiera con alguno de los dos. En otro estaban Grantaire y Jehan, en uno de los más amplios. Había mucho vino por el suelo, y sobre todo cartas. A amores, desamores y quejas al mundo. Podían ser los mejores amigos, aunque eran muy diferentes y no los más habladores. O por lo menos Jehan no tenía nada que compartir, porque Grantaire siempre estaba dispuesto a soltar monologos. En la habitación bajo la cubierta superior, que además de tener salida a las galerías tenía una escalera que salía por una trampilla a la cubierta superior, estaba la habitación que compartían Combeferre, Courfeyrac y Mateo, un primo de Courfeyrac, carpintero y siempre armado hasta los dientes de pequeñas armas como dagas o sus propios tornillos. Al lado estaban Bahorel, Feuilly, Mathews y Jack, dos oficiales. En la sexta habitación había cuatro chicos de diecinueve años, cuatro portugueses llamados Altino, Filipe, Paulo y Vitor, en la tripulación porque eran hijos de un socio del abuelo de Marius. En la séptima habitación vivían las únicas dos "mujeres" del barco, ambas hermanas en medio de los treinta, con apariencia masculina y un manejo de trabucos y ballestas como nunca habían visto en un hombre, así que se habían ganado el respeto de Enjolras y por él estaban protegidas. Ningún hombre salvo sus hermanos pequeños, que dormían con ellas podía acercarse sin su permiso. Sus hermanos de dieciséis y quince años se llamaban Alessio y Francis. La habitación restante, según la repartición que hizo Enjorlas cuando el barco se construyó, debería estar ocupada. Pero por un acuerdo secreto de los propios piratas y con el consentimiento de Feuilly, se usaba como picadero, ya que había cuatro camas, como en todas las habitaciones menos las de Enjolras y Grantaire y Jehan.

En la parte más baja del barco, a la izquierda de la bomba del buque, estaban las reservas de agua, y a la derecha la bodega y las provisiones. Encima, en la cubierta inferior, guardaban las armas y algunos cañones, por si los que estaban repartidos por las galerías se rompían. Estos, al tener ruedas, eran fáciles de deslizar por los pasillos aunque se estaba bastante estrecho.

Afuera, en la toldilla, la bandera roja ondeaba y desde allí se observaba con el catalejo. Bajando las escaleras, estaba la cubierta del castillo de popa, con el timón.

Los tres mástiles tenían sus tres flechastes, elásticos para facilitar la subida. Y además de las cuerdas de las velas, había otras colgando desde arriba para que se pudiera colgar sin peligro de que se desataran las velas. Grantaire se divertía bastante con los más jóvenes del grupo balanceándose y sacando de quicio a Combeferre o Feuilly, ya que Enjolras prácticamente pasaba de lo que hiciera.

* * *

**Comentad, compartid, etc. Merçi~**


	2. Bajas

**Quería aclarar dos cosas antes de que leáis el segundo capítulo, dos errores que cometí en el primer capítulo y que no puedo cambiar, sino aclararlo ahora. El barco no es un bergantín-goleta, es solo un bergantín, y alberga a cien hombres, pero solo he nombrado a los más importantes. Cuando necesite que salga un pirata ****_random _****diré otro pirata o un hombre o un compañero o cualquier cosa.**

* * *

El mar estival estaba en calma, como era esperado. La brisa tampoco tenía ganas de asomarse a acariciar las velas del Musain, pero como era de noche, moverse no era imprescindible, ya que la calor estaba más presente y fuerte de día. La luna se veía pequeña en el cielo pero sin embargo había muchas estrellas. Era el tipo de cielo favorito de Jean Prouvaire y se sentía especial por ello porque mayormente la luna es la musa de los poetas, pero no la suya. Se creía un astro grande y bello cuando el propio Jehan sabía que las estrellas eran mucho más grandes pero estaban más lejos.

Dejó el timón solo y observó desde la barandilla sobre castillo de popa. Estaba solo en la cubierta, solo acompañado por Gavroche, que dormía arriba, sobre el palo mayor. O eso creía hasta el momento, cuando lo vio bajando rápidamente por los flechastes mordiéndose la lengua. Algo debía de haber visto y se le acercó de puntillas, para no despertar a los de abajo o a lo que fuera que hubiera visto.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Gavroche? ¿Has visto un fantasma?

"Monsieur Jean, debemos despertar a la gente. Hay un barco de velas negras siguiéndonos, lo llevo viéndo desde hace dos noches, cuando salimos del puerto de Le Havre."

"Lo hubieramos visto, quizás haya sido una pesadilla."

"No, porque tú y yo somos los únicos que hemos estado aquí por la noche. Y como he dicho, solo nos sigue entonces. Mira, ven, usa tu catalejo."

Jehan sacó su catalejo del cinturón, un regalo de su madre cuando cumplió los diecisiete y decidió embarcarse en el Musain. Era dorado y de verdad, con detalles de flores y plantas, con una J grabada.

Subieron a la toldilla y, agachado, Jean Prouvaire desplegó el anteojo para observar. Al principio no veía nada por la oscuridad. Hasta que se dió cuenta de que la oscuridad se movía y el agua bajo ellos también, al contrario que el agua bajo su barco.

"Un maldito galeón va detrás de nosotros" susurró, con los ojos muy abiertos. "Gavroche, ve a despertar al segundo y tercer capitán y al teniente Feuilly. Cuéntales que nos sigue un galeón negro, sin bandera, de alrededor de ochocientas toneladas, con cuatro palos y que según mis calculos, cabrían ciento cincuenta soldados. ¡A prisa! "

Gavroche desapareció y Jehan se sintio desfallecer. Un galeón era el tipo de barco que podía hundirles solo pasando por al lado de su modesto Musain. Si pensaban atacar, contarían con, más o menos, cien cañones más que ellos. Era el fin.

Gavroche volvió, seguido de Feuilly y los dos capitanes, Courfeyrac a medio vestir. Combeferre miró por el catalejo y el miedo se dibujó en el normalmente sereno capitán Henri Combeferre. Serio, sin mirar directamente a Jehan, habló:

"Despierta a toda la tripulación y que suban sin demora a la cubierta principal. Si tardan más de cinco segundo desde que los despiertas, les tiraré desde el trinquete. Ya. Voy a despertar a Enjolras."

Combeferre se marchó y como esperaba, Enjolras estaba despierto, sentado en su escritorio leyendo. Solo una persona había visto dormir al capitán, pero era un secreto.

Abajo, Jehan despertó a voces a todos y retransmitió la amenaza del capitán. Todos saltaron del lecho, excepto Grantaire, ya que según decía, "por fin voy a recibir el castigo que me merezco". Jehan lo ignoró y salieron todos en tropel hacia arriba, encontrándose a los tres capitanes, el teniente y a Gavroche, todos en posturas rectas pero con miedo. Courfeyrac se adelantó y habló, solemne como el maestro del discurso que era.

"Caballeros, la razón por la que se os ha despertado es simple: llevamos siendo seguidos dos noches por un barco pirata de apariencia poco honorable y no con mejores intenciones por lo que suponemos. Está bastante cerca y por eso las luces siguen apagadas, pero Paulo y Vitor van a ir encendiéndolas, ¿verdad?"

Los dos jovenes se miraron y asintieron, saliendo de la fila y empezando su trabajo. Poco a poco, el barco se iluminó.

Courfeyrac le tendió el turno de hablar a Enjolras.

"El barco nos supera en tamaño, tripulación y munición y si nos sigue solo de noche, no tiene intención de negociar la paz. Nosotros no nos vamos a asustar y unirnos a su tripulación, porque son unas ratas marítimas que bien saben que dejamos todo el oro que hemos conseguido en nuestras peripecias por el océano en Le Havre hace dos días y por lo tanto solo quieren derramar nuestra sangre, por diversión o venganza. La verdad es que yo nunca lo he visto ni he oído hablar de ese barco." aclaró, paseándose enfrente de los marinos. "El teniente, que lleva toda su vida en el mar tampoco lo conoce, pero ha observado que no es un barco nuevo, pues se oye el crujir de sus tablas. Por lo tanto, ¡el barco es robado! Simples ladrones nos persiguen. Niños con espadas que no saben utilizar. Y quien sabe los tesoros que puede albergar, para alimentar tanto a cientos de familias en Cayena como en París y Lyon. Y ellos lo usan para sus vicios, infelices. Mi intención es luchar con ellos y solo dejar vivos a los niños más pequeños, si acaso. Y por supuesto, hundir el barco a cañonazos después de robarles el oro".

"Repartiremos las posiciones. Bahorel y otros veinte os colocareis en los cañones a estribor, pues por ahí se acercan. Mateo y Joly, os quedareis dentro del castillo de proa con la puertas abiertas y pistolas. Gavroche, ya sabes, entra por la tabla que hay asegurada en esa ventana del castillo y cuelate por una de sus ventanas. Y se rápido. Otros quince, con Combeferre y Enjolras estarán en los cañones aquí arriba. Vosotras dos, eh..."

"Nuestro nombre es Martina y Barbara, señor".

"Sí, sí. Vosotros, vuestros hermanos estaréis en peligro. Os he asignado arriba de los palos con las ballestas. Si un cañón os da..."

"Sabremos colgarnos de las sogas antes, mi teniente Feuilly

"Sí, eh... Los demás vamos a abordar el barco o luchar entre medio"

"¡Epicidad!" gritó alegremente Lesgle. "Sí, ya sabéis, luchando colgados, balas, equilibrios al filo del barco..."

Enjolras le puso una mano en el hombro y asintió. Después miró a todos los demás, poniéndose el puño derecho el el corazón.

"Se que no hay un corazón débil entre vosotros y yo se que estás tan ansioso como yo de entrar en acción. Pondrán a prueba nuestra valentía y la disciplina contará tanto como valor. Artilleros , debéis salir corriendo. Una única oportunidad. Van a tratar de equilibrar la balanza con nosotros antes de que subamos. Quieren llevarnos como premio. Y nos valemos más para ellos en buen estado. Su codicia... será su caída. Francia se encuentra bajo amenaza de invasión, y aunque nosotros seamos en el otro lado del mundo, este barco es nuestro hogar. Esta nave es Francia. Así que cada mano a la cuerda o la pistola, rápida es la palabra y nítida es la acción. Después de todo, la sorpresa está de nuestro lado... Ha sido un placer. Ahora a vuestras posiciones, voy a hablar con el capitán del galeón."

A Jehan le había tocado en el grupo que saltaría al otro lado y cerró los ojos para hablar con su musa. Alguien le cogió del moflete.

"Buena suerte, ten cuidado" se preocupó Bahorel, despidiéndose para ir a las galerías. Él también era la primera vez que se iba abajo, donde no había lucha, lo que mejor se le daba después de apuntar con el cañón. Habían decidido que no había tan buenos artilleros como él y había que aprovecharse.

"Grantaire, ¿en qué posición vas?"

"Querido Prouvaire, yo me quedo donde Enjolras se quede. Me gustaría acompañarte pero estás solo. Te aconsejaría que te fueras con las mujeres porque si vas te pueden confundir con una, igual que a Enjolras, y pienso que por eso él nunca sale del barco."

"Mmm, bueno."

Parece que el galeón sabía que había llegado la hora y se colocó paralelo al Musain.

"¿Quienes sois y qué queréis?" preguntó Enjolras.

De repente, el otro barco se encendió y con mucha más luz ya que era más grandes. Cientos de hombres ya armados aparecían por todas las esquinas de aquel barco, todos más mayores que la mayoría de la tripulación de Enjolras y más feos y sucios, como apuntó Courfeyrac al oído del primer capitán. Y en medio, de pie sobre los hombros de dos, había uno con una capa negra, un sombrero negro con ribetes dorados, una camisa con un pañuelo de apariencia pomposa, pantalones rojos y botas estándar de pirata por la rodilla. Parecía joven, pero se veía el más importante. Entonces, otro salió de detrás de él, igual de sucio que los demás, y fue el que habló para sorpresa de todos.

"Yo soy Thénardier, capitán de este barco, la Patron-Minette. Este es mi teniente, Montparnasse."

"¿Qué queréis de nosotros?"

"Queremos vuestro oro y mujeres y, por supuesto, el barco"

"No tenemos oro... ni mujeres"

"Tú harías bien el papel de una mujer" bromeó Thénardier y toda su tripulación rió. Sin embargo, Enjolras no les dio el gusto de verle sonrojarse.

"Ya que no podemos darte el gusto, capitán Thénardier, tendremos que luchar".

Un cañonazo hacia arriba dio la señal. Empezaron los gritos de los hombres de ambas partes, los cañones se llenaron de pólvora y las cuerdas estaban llenas de hombres. En el otro lado ya empezaron a saltar y Enjolras bajó la mano para que empezara la lucha.

Bum. Bum. Clash. Gritos de guerra. Gavroche ya se estaba pasando por la tabla y Jehan se encontraba en la cubierta contraria. Todos corrían. Dos cañonazo había alcanzado el costado de la Patron-Minette y se escucharon maldiciones. Sin embargo, también al Musain. Marius apuntaba y daba en el clavo con su pistola. Una bala de cañón pasó por al lado de Enjolras y se llevó a Jack al agua. Por detrás se le acercó el capitán Thénardier y desenfundó, alzó la espada y golpeó, pero el viejo lo paró con la muñeca torcida en alto y "¡Jaja!" en los labios. El líder volvió, sujetando con dos manos mientras el otro tenía su espada atrás, se dio la vuelta y desvió la espada del más joven, pasándole la suya por al lado el cuello, que fue esquivada y golpeada. Cambiaron de posición y se persiguieron. Al lado, Combeferre luchaba con un gigante y con dos espadas árabes igual de grandes, que movía ambos brazos pero era muy fácil para el segunda capitán esquivarlos.

Al otro lado, sobre el castillo de popa, Courfeyrac saltaba sobre la espada de un hombre delgado que no daba ni una, y parecía un duendecillo malvado. Vino un pirata del Musain y acabó con la diversión del joven capitán, dándole un tiro en la cabeza al esquelético enemigo.

"Capitán, no se entretenga solo con uno, deje de ser un niño".

Jehan, que se encontraba en unas escaleras, se vio sorprendido con alguien parando su espada. Se agachó, le pinchó y al "¡ay!" de su contrario le pegó un puñetazo en la cara que le tiró para atrás y a él mismo le dolió el puño.

Las mujeres del Musain clavaban flechas en los que intentaban subir por las cuerdas, y sus hermanos terminaron bajando por ellas y se pusieron al filo del barco, para tirar hombres al agua, confundiéndolos cuando hacían la misma mímica.

"¿Sois gemelos?"

"No, pero tú eres un idiota que no sabe nadar." Y los empujaban con la punta de su arma.

Un cañón hizo un agujero que atravesó las galerías diagonalmente y salió por la cubierta, haciendo que los hombres se apartaran de su camino. Courfeyrac quería andar sobre la bola pero no era la mejor idea, le dijo uno de sus hombres.

Enjolras seguía mano a mano con el capitán, siendo obligado a andar para atrás mientras se defendía. Estocada, estocada, agachada por parte del líder y otra vez a intentar pinchar. Subían escaleras y se encontraban en la parte más alta del barco

"¡Más fuego! ¿Qué mierda hacéis allá abajo, Bahorel?" gritaba Feuilly

La oportunidad de Enjolras, tenía al capitán subido en la barandilla, indefenso. El líder dió un paso atrás y observó la cara del capitán, que no mostraba temor. Entonces notó un picotazo en el estómago y calló para atrás.

"¡No!" gritó Marius desde arriba, y disparó al capitán, aunque solo le dio en el hombro y además, pretendía darle a la chica que había disparado a Enjolras por detrás. Estos huyeron y el bajó a por Enjolras. "Capitán, despierta, no mueras..."

Mathews se lo cargó y lo llevó corriendo a donde estaba Joly. Al ver a Enjolras medio muerto, se puso a temblar pero Mateo le dió una guantada para que empezara a trabajar. De repente, comenzaron las bajas, más en el Musain que en el otro barco.

Jehan veía muchos compañeros suyos en el suelo y estaba solo, con dos espadas en el cuello con dos hombres en los extremos, tramando que hacer con él.

"El muchacho debe de tener un buen trasero, deberíamos llevarlo al calabozo."

"He oído que el capitán de su barco ha sido muerto, que pena..."

¡Moved el barco! ¡Remad y alejaos de ese apestoso Musain! ¡No tienen nada, ya ha sido registrado!

"¿Qué?" pensó Jehan con horror. Iban a mover el barco remando. El alba se asomaba, lo iban a dejar en ese barco. No veía a Courfeyrac ni a ninguno de sus compañeros así que debían de estar muertos o haber saltado a su barco ya. Se desmayó.

**•••**

Horas después, seguía vivo a pesar de que su destino fatal. Sentía sus ojos hinchados, habría llorado en sueños. Se dio la vuelta sobre el costado, así que estaba en una cama.

¿Una cama? Mi cama no es tan blanca ni huele así.

"Grantaire..."

"Shh..." le susurró una voz, tocándole el pelo. No, esos dedos eran delgados y frios, no los conocía. Al final, abrió los ojos y encontró unos negros, en una fina cara pálida y unos labios rojos. Su pelo también era negro, corto y ondulado. ¡Era el que habían pensado hace un par de horas que era el capitán! Se incorporó, mirando sin parpadear al que estaba sentado en un sillón negro junto a la cama. Estaba en una habitación del mismo tamaño que la de Enjolras, pero con una cama mayor y más opulencia de objetos plateados y dorados en vez de libros. Estos estaban en el suelo, en una columna de tapas negras.

"Veo que analizas la situación" alcanzó a explicar. Sí, tenía una voz como la que tendría un vampiro, pensó Jehan. "Soy Montparnasse, teniente de este barco y tuyo"

Jehan negó.

"Ah sí. Te hemos secuestrado. O mueres o nos sirves. O tu capitán nos paga un rescate pero..." le cogió la mano y se la besó "...creo que me vas a ser más útil a mí"

Jean Prouvaire adivinó las intenciones de Montparnasse. Parecía uno o dos años más joven que él pero se veía que había hecho muchas más cosas _malas._

¿Por qué no le habían matado? No quería estar allí, sentía frío. Los pelos de sus brazos lo demostraban.

"Tienes frío, ¿verdad? La verdad es que se ha levantado brisa. Ven"

Lo que no habría pensado Jehan es que le había atado una muñeca al cabecero de la cama y se encontraba sin camisa. Montparnasse cerró la ventana y empezó a desabotonarse, agarrando el cinturón y poniéndolo al lado del poeta, junto a una botella de vino.

"Disfrutemos de una velada agradable, ¿sí, Jean Prouvaire?"

Jean se rindió. Hasta que le rescataran, tendría que portarse bien o sería muerto. No sabía luchar bien, tendría que usar el engaño y la confianza. Agarró la cara del teniente con su mano (Jehan es más grande) y unió sus labios. Con los labios inmóviles, movió la lengua como una serpiente marina al interior de la cueva y las puertas de estas, dulces y tiernas empezaron a moverse. Jehan tenía los ojos abiertos pero los abrió cuando notó la mano del joven en la parte trasera de sus pantalones.

"No creas que voy a ser dulce contigo, cariño. Hoy la sodomía corre de mi cuenta, me gusta más follar. Otro día te dejo probar si te portas bien".

** •••**

Habían trasladado a Enjolras a su camarote, donde Joly estaría más solo con él. Pero Combeferre y Courfeyrac, manchados de sangre, lo que puso histérico a Joly" tuvieron que entrar al acabar la operación de extracción de la bala. Lo encontraron sin camisa, con vendas cubriéndole el vientre y una toalla húmera en la frente, con los rizos pegados. A los pies de la cama, estaba Grantaire, con una botella en la mano pero sin beber.

Courfeyrac se agachó junto a él, comprendiendo. "¿Has pasado toda la operación a su lado?"

R solo siguió mirando la botella y moviendo los labios. Si hubieran sabido leerlos, leerían "tendría que haber estado con él, mataré a esa zorra, tenía que haber..."

Combeferre convocó a Feuilly, Courf, Alphonse, Bahorel y Marius en la habitación donde siempre se reunían los capitanes.

"Enjolras ahora mismo no va a poder aconsejarnos sobre qué hacer. Está acompañado de Grantaire y le he encargado su bienestar, alimentación y que ayude a Joly cuando venga a verle. Feuilly, informa"

"Once bajas, veinte heridos gravemente y treinta leves. Dos desaparecidos, entre los que está Prouvaire"

Bahorel pegó un puñetazo en la mesa.

"¿Dónde coño está Jehan?"

"No te pongas así, Bahorel. Creemos que es rehén en la Patron-Minette."

"¿Y eso es bueno? ¡LO VIOLARÁN, LO MATARÁN Y TORTURARÁN! ¡No sabe luchar! ¡Es un niño, es...! No debí de haberme ido abajo, siempre lo protegía"

Todos comprendían a Bahorel. Combeferre se sentía muy mal por Enjolras y era el que más comprendía a Grantaire, cuya única razón de vida era el líder. Pero el guía, segundo capitán, sentía algo parecido. Y Jean era para Bahorel como su hermano pequeño o más.

"Vamos a tener que remar. Por ahora, el único plan es rescatar al oficial. Todos a comer y después abajo, a los remos."


	3. Jehan de vuelta

**¡Perdonad por la larguiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisima espera pero muchas cosas personales han pasado! Y no tengo excusa para hacer este capítulo tan corto, solo que quería acabar con el secuestro de Jehan porque tengo otras tramas dentro de esta historia. Sí, podría haberlo hecho emocionante, pero no me encuentro con muchas ganas de escribir ultimamente. (Espero) pronto subir un capítulo. Otro perdón: no he escrito a Montparnasse demasiado bien (a ninguno en realidad pero sufro mucho con 'Parnasse). PARDONNEZ-MOI.**

* * *

El Musain navegó en dirección oeste durante dos días y una noche, con la esperanza de alcanzar al Patron-Minette, al que solo alcanzaban a ver una hora al atardecer y después desaparecía con la bruma nocturna. No intentaban atacar porque estaban demasiado lejos, como a dos millas y media, y los cañones no llegaban. Solo miraban por el catalejo para ver si Jehan se asomaba. Bahorel lo había sustituído en el timón por la noche, además de trabajar junto a Bossuet de día. No dormía, quería estar presente si el oscuro galeón aparecía, aunque siempre lo hacía a la misma hora. Los capitanes y Feuilly estaban encerrados en el camarote principal y Marius, que les llevaba la comida y actuaba de espía de los demás marineros, decía que siempre que entraban estaban en silencio. Combeferre parecía el más preocupado, Enjolras seguía en su cama, con Grantaire al lado, que no comía. Courfeyrac daba vueltas por la habitación y le preguntaba como estaba todo fuera. Feuilly estaba sentado junto al primer capitán.

Los piratas, sin embargo, no dejaban al silencio aparecer. Sin dejar de hacer sus tareas, sin ser controlados por ningún cargo mayor, discutían a voces todo el tiempo.

"No se preocupan por Jehan. Feuilly siempre le ha regañado, al igual que a Combeferre, por ser más pacífico. También llama inutilidad a la poesía y esas cosas que Jean ama. Estoy seguro de que no vamos detrás del barco y solo planean como engañarnos"

"Bahorel, no seas así. Se preocupan, claro que sí. Pero la prioridad es arreglar el barco, nos lo han hecho ruina..."

"Bossuet tiene razón, Bahorel" afirmó Mateo, mientras sacaba un martillo de su cinturón. Estaban colgados a estribor del barco, con cuerdas en las cinturas y piernas, arreglando lo que podían por fuera. El movimiento del barco los balanceaba y hacía el trabajo, además de peligroso, difícil. A través del agujero se veía a Altino, Filipe y Jack.

"Sin embargo, yo estoy de acuerdo con Bahorel, no se preocupan por él. Y por mí, deberíamos dejarlo allí."

"¡Qué coño dices! ¡Prouvaire pertenece a nuestra tripulación y no somos unos piratas sin amigos!" tronó Bahorel. "Y aún si nos cayera mal a todos, que no es el caso, tendríamos que traerlo de vuelta."

"Deberíamos acercarnos más. Vamos por debajo de nuestra velocidad. Están remando solo veinticinco hombres, cuando podíamos estar setenta y cinco. Cuando nos acercaramos lo suficiente, podríamos atacar."

"Claro que sí, Altino, pero no mandamos nosotros."

"Bossuet, Altino, demás amigos. Me acabo de aclarar. Según mis cálculos, van más lentos al atardecer y por la noche, por eso lo vemos. Y no nos esperan, son tan listos como nosotros y saben que los superiores no tienen intención de ir a por Prouvaire. Hay menos guardias fuera, lo he observado con el catalejo."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Quiero decir que esta noche vamos a ir setenta y cinco hombres a los remos y vamos a hacerlo como nunca lo hemos hecho."

"¡Eh, muchachos, hora del almuerzo!" anunció Joly desde arriba.

Escalaron por las cuerdas y los otros subieron por dentro. En el salón donde comían, reinaba el silencio. Esta vez, Grantaire estaba allí pero tardó dos minutos en comer, para volver con Enjolras. Joly lo visitaba a veces para darle de comer y sangre que ganaba comiendo, la perdía pronto. Tenía hemorragias todo el tiempo y Grantaire lloraba. Bahorel sentía lo mismo que él. Jehan también se alejaba de él. Le dedicó una palmada en el brazo cuando salió de la habitación pero este le ignoró.

"Aprovechando que no hay superiores por aquí y estoy seguro de que nuestro querido médico Joly no va a decir una palabra, os voy a dar yo una orden. Esta noche, cuando el sol se encuentre al oeste, setenta y cinco de la tripulación vamos a bajar a remar. Nuestra misión es salvar al oficial Jean Prouvaire."

"¿Por qué ibamos a salvar al marica ese?" rió un viejo cerca de él.

Bahorel lo ignoró y tragó saliva. Otro Bahorel le habría pegado, pero esta vez era una de las pocas veces que estaba serio. Incluso el viejo se asombró.

"Vamos a salvarlo y ya está. Los veinticinco que están remando ahora mismo serán los que hagan guardia en nuestro lugar y distraerán a los capitanes, Feuilly y Marius. Feuilly saldrá a supervisar dos minutos como cada noche y no podemos hacer que se extrañe más de lo que ya hará, al no vernos a los de siempre en las mismas posiciones. Y a los que no han entrado a comer, avisarlos, por favor. Cuando nos reunamos esta noche, os contaré los planes."

Al ver el fervor y la seriedad con la que hablaba el siempre bromista del artillero, un asentimiento general se asintió y se confirmó el plan de parte de los remeros. Volvieron a sus puestos de la tarde, con la mirada puesta en el sol.

"Jehan, ten cuidado, no pierdas la esperanza".

**•** **•** **•**

Jean no había salido de la habitación de Montparnasse ni una vez desde hace dos días. Tenía su propio baño y le traían la comida. Definitivamente no estaba siendo tratado como un esclavo pero se sentía como tal. Montparnasse le había obligado a dormir con él y a hacer como que le agradaba retozar a su lado. Pero no le pegaba, solo le susurraba palabras que el joven poeta se moviera automáticamente o se sintiera con ganas. Por las tardes estaba con él un rato, intentando sacarle información que Jehan no conocía o solo preguntándole sobre su vida.

"Capitán, ¿por qué dejas que 'Parnasse se beneficie a ese prisionero y los demás no?" protestó el pirata Gueulemer, el más fuerte y más tonto de la tripulación.

"Llevais dos días con el temita. Le intenta sacar información. Cuando termine, haréis lo que queráis" contestó Thénardier.

"Es que se cree que no somos hombre. Trae a su mujer y a sus hijas y tampoco las comparte. No somos maricones como Montparnasse."

"¿Me llamabais?" apareció el nombrado, ajustándose el sombrero.

Los que estaban presente lanzaron una mirada extraña al joven. No iban a protestar a Montparnasse a la cara. Era mortífero y vengativo, aunque pusiera buena cara y lanzara bellas palabras.

"Da igual, ya os había oído. Prouvaire no sabe nada y lo creo."

"¿Y?" dudó Babet, el teniente del barco.

"Bueno, si no podemos sacar nada provechoso de él, tendrá que mudarse con los peces" afirmó el capitán, encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿No íbamos a devolverlo a su barco?"

"Me decepcionas, niño. No vamos a esperar a que nos alcancen para entregarlo a cambio de nada. Y no, no me mires. Yo decido las cosas y lo que busco es beneficio. Mañana por la mañana, después de desayunar, será atado y lanzado al agua. ¡Plof!"

**•** **•** **•**

La noche llegó para todos y la luna vigilaba en el cielo y el cielo era vigilado por Combeferre. El primer capitán ya no sangraba y estaba profundamente dormido. Grantaire se había marchado a su cuarto porque no quería que Enjolras lo viera allí cuando despertara. El segundo capitán daba gracias por estar a solas con Enjolras por primera vez desde que fue herido. Cruzó la habitación y se sentó en la silla que había dejado vacía Grantaire y observó a su amigo. Respiraba profundamente. Le cogió la mano para mirarle el pulso, que era normal. Entonces recibió un apretón de manos.

"'Ferre..." musitó vagamente E. El aludido sintió que la mano de Enjolras le estaba pasando un calor invisible pero que el se imaginaba como ondas rojas que danzaban por las cavidades por donde debía pasar la sangre. Sonrió, aunque Enjolras tenía los ojos cerrados, pero una media sonrisa.

"No hable, descansa".

"Mientras he estado herido y dormido se que alguien ha estado sentado a mi lado y me ha dado de beber y comer. Estoy seguro de que eras tú, amigo".

No era yo, era el hombre que nada tiene salvo a ti, pensó _el guía_. Todo el mundo sabía de los sentimientos de Grantaire hacia su superior excepto el último. Pero nadie sabia sobre él, que había sido amigo suyo desde siempre y había trabajado a su lado para conseguir un barco legal y de calidad y había luchado a su lado y por él. Sin embargo, eso no le importaba, porque Enjolras, en el fondo, le daba las gracias con ese apretón de manos, no solo por creer que le había estado acompañando todo el tiempo.

"Yo he estado cerca pero aquí ha estado sentado Nicolas..."

"No...bromees" dijo. Y se volvió a dormir.

En la parte baja del barco, todo estaba preparado.

"¡Hijos del mar, escuchad! Vamos a rescatara a Jean Prouvaire, que fue secuestrado por motivos oficialmente desconocidos por ese maldito galeón porque, ¿quién sabe las verdaderas pretensiones de esos bastardos piratas? No tienen buenas intenciones. Sin embargo, Jehan puede llegar a pensar muy bien de la gente y le han engañado. Y ha salido mal. Y no...¡NO LO PERMITO! No soy de discursos así que...¡a remar a las tres!"

**1...2...¡3!**

**•** **•** **•**

"Lo bueno de este barco es que no se hace guardia. El placer ante todo y dormir es el más barato" contó Montparnasse a Jehan mientras andaban silenciosamente por cubierta.

"¿Va...vamos a dar un paseo o algo?"

"Te voy a dejar ir, Jehan. En realidad, nos largamos de esta inmundicia, los dos. Comprendería que no quieras venir conmigo así que solo te pido que tus camaradas me dejen en París..."

"Espera, espera" dijo agitando sus rizos y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Montparnasse. Era lo último que se esperaba de un asesino frio como él, que encima era más joven y ambicioso y por lo que había oído, muy muy malvado. "¿Por qué?"

"Yo mato por algo. Por dinero, por la ropa que lleve el cadáver, porque se han metido conmigo Si hay algo más malo que un rico malo, es un pobre malo y tú no me has conocido siendolo... Sin embargo, Prouvaire, no me puedes dar...nada. Y no te iba a matar por la mañana. Y deja de hacerme preguntas puñeteras y bajemos por esa cuerda."

Bajaron y se sentaron en el bote. Jehan remó porque el otro decía no tener fuerza y el oficial tenía brazos más grandes. Era todo tan extraño... La salinidad en el aire era alta y durante el transcurso de la noche la niebla había vuelto a aparecer, cubriendo sobre todo por encima del agua y solo podía ver al que tenía enfrente, pero no por encima de sus cabezas.

**•** **•** **•**

¡Remad! ¡Remad! ¡Remad! ¡Remad! ¡Remad! ¡Remad! ¡Remad! ¡Remad! ¡Remad!

Las voces no eran altas pero constantes, para no ser oídos arriba. Nada sospechaban los capitanes y los vigilantes echaban un vistazo al camarote principal, turnándose. El único que no hacía nada era Grantaire, que estaba tumbado en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Quizás si que salvarían a su compañero de cuarto. Aunque prefería que los mataran a todos. Pero desde luego no que los vendieran. Sabía de una perfumería en París que usaría los cabellos de Enjolras y su piel para crear un perfume. En el mercado negro, claro.

"¡Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh! ¡Parad el barco, soy Prouvaire!"

Al tener las ventanas abiertas, la mayoría de los remeros se asomaron y al principio se abrumaron por la cantidad de niebla que había. Cuando se acostumbraron, un bote se acercaba por el lado de proa. Primero vieron al pasajero vestido de negro, con sombrero. Después a un rubio descamisado a los remos y con una sonrisa.

Subieron a cubierta e informaron a Combeferre, que asintió bastante sorprendido. No era un suceso que pasara todo los días entre los piratas, la amabilidad.

Tiraron una cuerda y subió Jehan primero, recibiendo abrazos, alegría y preguntas.

"Ya que preguntaís, amigos, os contestaré. No he escapado por mi cuenta. Me he dado cuenta de que nadie es un polo opuesto a otro, NADIE. Yo soy un ejemplo a veces. Siempre pensé que el hombre es bueno, solo hay que dar un empujón. Ser pirata no condiciona tu ser, tampoco matar. No, no deben aprisionar a los asesinos, a nadie. Bueno, Montparnasse me ha sacado del barco porque quería salvarme.


	4. Grantaire

**Para compensar que he tardado tanto en subir, doble capítulo.**

* * *

Era ya de madrugada cuando los habitantes del Musain decidieron absolver a Montparnasse de todos sus pecados enfrente de la cama de Enjolras.

"Esta vez será lo que tú decidas, Combeferre. No siento mi cabeza lo suficientemente clara como para tomar decisiones en este momento y tú, como mi segundo, eres responsible de la decisión que haya que tomar." determinó Enjolras desde su lecho.

"Yo decido que impere el perdón, porque matarlo nos convertiría en lo que él ha sido hasta ahora y nadie nos perdona a nosotros."

"No es como si alguien fuera a echarme de menos" añadió el joven con sorna.

"Con tu perdón, ignoraré eso."

El otro asintió. Combeferre dejó de mirar hacia la cama donde descansaba _el jefe _y puso sus manos en los hombros de Montparnasse.

"Por petición del oficial Jean Prouvaire y porque como ha afirmado, hay luz en todo el mundo, te perdonamos y te dejaremos que te unas a nuestra tripulación. Además, te bautizo como Luc y tus iguales te llamarán así."

_Luc _Montparnasse sonrió. Lo hacía todo el tiempo pero esta vez no era para intimidar o de orgullo. Este capitán y esta tripulación era bondadosa. Él había nacido con el mal abrazando a su corazón muy fuerte, para hacerlo negro. Sonreía porque había dejado de apretarle un poco. ¿Había influido la Patron-Minette? Quizás. Sin embargo, el había cometido todos los crímenes y era adicto a todos los vicios por voluntad propia.

"Y ahora, marchémonos y dejemos al capitán descansar. Montparnasse, comparte cuarto con Jehan y Grantaire. Y que te presten ropa."

"No pienso ponerme ropa más apestosa que esta, pero gracias por vuestra...amabilidad".

Todos dejaron la estancia y fueron a dormir. Bahorel se sentía ansioso por estar a solas con Jehan para hablar con él de su preocupación, así que salió el primero para pillarlo.

"Jehan, ¿puedes...un momento?"

Jehan dejó a Montparnassey caminó hacia Bahorel.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Uh... Podría ser que me sintiera aturdido. En estos días he aprendido muchas cosas, Baho. La verdad es que quiero dormir pero no querría dormir con R y él en la misma habitación."

"Puedes irte a la habitación vacía. Te acompaño, de verdad que quiero hablar contigo."

**• • •**

Toc toc.

Grantaire solo gruñó. Tenía el sueño muy ligero cuando no estaba borracho y esos golpecitos en la puerta le habían hecho abrir los ojos.

Toc Toc.

"Quien sea que entre."

La puerta se abrió. No se escuchaba nada en el pasillo, todos se habían ido a dormir ya. El personaje que se encontraba bajo el marco de la puerta había tenido que remolonear. Grantaire se giró en la cama para ver quien era, ya que no hablaba. No, no era Enjolras, se dijo, pero es bello.

Grantaire se incorporó en la cama y se puso de pie, bastante sorprendido. Este ser provenía del infierno mismo. ¿Lujuria? ¿Soberbia? Solo podía figurarle con esos nombres.

"Eres Grantaire, ¿a que sí?" preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta tras de si. "Montparnasse"

Montparnasse era las tinieblas de su amado Enjolras. Mientras que uno tenía el pelo dorado, este nuevo sujeto tenía el pelo oscuro. Ambos tenían la piel pálida pero Enjolras denotaba brillo dorado y este tenía porcelana mate. Sus labios rojos de niño tras comer un caramelo estaban entreabiertos para que Nicolas, según este pensaba, escuchara todas las torturas verbales que había cometido en el pasado. Quizás venía a castigarlo a él también. De todas formas, como libertino que era, no se sentiría mal.

"Soy Nicolas Grantaire. ¿Qué quieres?"

"Te noto mal. He venido a hacerte compañía ya que Prouvaire no viene, está con... Una persona que le llamó."

"Jehan esta muerto."

"Por suerte para vosotros, yo no lo he permitido. Tienes opio, ¿verdad? Estoy cansado y para dormir en este cuchitril debo relajarme un poco."

Luc no había dejado de mirarle un momento, tenía la capacidad de no parpadear. El hechizado de Grantaire le pasó la pipa sin apartar los ojos y le vio fumar. Jehan había vuelto con este muchacho que tendría dieciocho o diecinueve años.

Montparnasse se quitó la lévita, el chaleco, los pantalones y quedó en una fina camisa blanca que parecía de mujer con las caderas que este denotaba. Seguro que tenía una figura casi identica a Enjolras, creyó Nicolas. Él también se quitó la ropa, aunque no solía hacerlo para dormir. Solo sentía que en su presencia debía de estar así. En verdad, sentía que quería que esos tiernos labios le succionaran y le llevaran al averno, donde pertenecía.

El más joven, que estaba sentado en la litera justo enfrente de Grantaire, se apoyó en las rodillas de este y le echó el humo a la cara, rió y se volvió a sentar. Nicolás pestañeó por el . Montparnasse tenía los ojos verdes muy oscuros pero seguro que podía cambiarlos a su antojo.

"¿Eres soberbia o lujuria?"

"Interesante... Soy todos los pecados capitales y los que no. No conozco a mi padre porque tengo dos: Dioniso y Hades. ¿Por?" preguntó, incitante. Pero Grantaire se volvió a tumbar y se giró. La hora oscura lo había encontrado. Durmió con los ojos abiertos.

**• • •**

"¿Ese hijo de puta te violó?"

"Sigues sin entenderme, Bahorel. Me convenció."

"Pero... no te gustó."

"¡Claro que sí! No se por quien me tomas. Y sin embargo, no lo quiero repetir. Cuando estaba dentro de mí, me sentía podrido. Lo hemos perdonado, sí, pero creo que siempre será él. Es muy capaz de mentir."

Habían hablado varias horas tumbados en la única cama de la habitación, aliento con aliento y la mano de Jehan sujetando la de su compañero. El poeta no sentía nada fuera de lo normal. Aunque nunca desveló cual era la sensación normal que sentía cuando estaba junto a Bahorel, hasta días después. Bahorel sentía envidia e ira. Pero también sentía como si las flores supieran a azúcar porque Jehan estaba empezando a dormirse en la misma cama que él.

* * *

"No iremos a Paris hasta el próximo año. ¿No prefieres un lugar más calido? Nos dirigimos a Sudamérica, a Cayenne..." le informó Courfeyrac.

"Mi sitio no está en el mar. Llevo varios años en un barco y no me he acostumbrado a la poca higiene y la rudeza de los piratas. Aún recuerdo que ya conquisté París antes de marcharme y es hora de que el rey vuelva."

"Pues esperarás" sentenció Enjolras, sentado junto a la mesa, mirando un mapa.

Luc apretó los labios, asintió y se fue de allí.

"No está acostumbrado a que le manden. Me da mucha pena el chico. Quizás sepa como manejar los cuchillos egipcios pero a lo mejor no sabe escribir." comentó Feuilly.

"No podemos reprochar la decisión del entonces capitán. Queda poco para llegar a Cayenne y aún quedan varias cartas por escribir. Courf, sientate y empieza a escribir esta para la señora Hucheloup, como agradecimiento por proveernos del vino...

Combeferre se puso a leer un libro sobre comercio y Feuilly salió para trabajar junto con Jack, limpiando los fusiles. Enjolras dictaba a Courfeyrac y echaba un vistazo de vez en cuando a lo que escribía, pero su mente no estaba en la habitación. El guía le había confesado que el que había estado a su lado todo el tiempo mientras estaba malherido había sido Grantaire y que casi había llorado cuando le salía la sangre a borbotones. Quizás tendría que agradecerselo.

Grantaire se encontraba sentado en el suelo con Joly y Bossuet, bebiendo tras haber terminado su trabajo de la mañana.

"¿Sabes, Lesge? Hay muy poca gente a la que de verdad quiero y menos que conozco bien. Mientras más veo del mundo, más insatisfecho me encuentro con él; el día a día confirma mi creencia de la inconsistencia de los humanos, y de la pequeña dependencia que puede ser colocada en la apariencia. Cuando hemos ido por los prostíbulos me tenían miedo las putas, ¿puedes creerlo? ¿Tengo acaso cara de maltratador? Bellas criaturas con mente vacía o manipulada. Y hablo también de los que me creen malo por beber. Oh, ahí se acerca Enjolras"

"Capitán" saludaron Joly y Lesgle.

"Buenas. Querría hablar con Grantaire".

Enjolras esperaba que Grantaire se levantara y caminara junto a él pero fueron sus amigos los que se fueron con miradas de esperanza para Nicolas. El capitán se puso de rodillas para mirarle cara a cara.

"Te agradezco que me hayas guardado ante las puertas de la muerte".

"No soy un héroe ni un villano. Pero como hablaba antes, quiero a poca gente y tú, Enjolras, estás. Tengo poca credibilidad para ti porque no crees en beber más que agua y piensas que mis palabras son de mi botella y no mía. Cree que no bebí entonces, no me lo agradezca. Si hubieras muerto, yo también lo habría hecho a los pies de tu cama"

Enjolras no sabía que contestar. Es verdad que pensaba eso. Asintió y cuando se levantó y se alejó, observó que Luc llamaba a Grantaire y este le acompañó a dentro, por la escalerilla que iba a los camarotes. Podían ser parecidos, sí, pero R no era malo.

* * *

La oscuridad se haga más grande con más oscuridad. Pero lo que está destinado a ser es que esta acabe con algo de luz. El problema es como salir de la caverna. Las sombras que veían Grantaire eran suyas y ni siquiera estaban ahí. Se veía a él mismo en una sombra, ¡creía que él era una sombra de nadie! Bastante absurdo, ¿verdad? Pero se veía muy insignificante. Cuando llegó Enjolras, pensó que perecería bajo su luz y, cuando se acercó, comprobó que era la sombra de Enjolras y su misión era guardarle.

* * *

"¿Qué has hablado con el capitán?"

"Nada. ¿Qué querías?"

"Preguntarte sobre el capitán."

"Ya lo has hecho amigo."

"No, eso no. Quería preguntarte si te lo has follado. Pero por tu cara ahora mismo pienso que eso esta lejos hasta de tus sueños."

Grantaire no se quedó tan perplejo como lo habría hecho una persona normal, solo semicerró los ojos.

"¿Te importa mucho, muchacho?"

"La verdad es que sí" dijo, poniéndose entre la puerta y Grantaire. Estaban en su camarote, que no compartían con Jehan más tiempo. Pero de debajo de la cama de este salió un duende.

"¡Ey!" llamó Gavroche.

Grantaire evitó que Montparnasse le cogiera y le dio un puñetazo. Se agachó y cogió a Gavroche en brazos.

"¿Por qué le has pegado?" preguntó el infante.

"Ya pesas. ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"Once. Os he escuchado."

A Luc se le empezó a inchar la mejilla pero ahí no acabó todo. Grantaire se pensó mejor eso de la paz y dejando al niño en el suelo, levantó al otro de la solapa del chaleco. "Vamos a cubierta"

No podía negarse porque si peleaban en la habitación el acabaría peor porque Grantaire tenía más músculos y podía empujarle. Arriba, sin paredes, podía hacerlo mejor.

Subieron corriendo.

"¿Dónde vas corriendo, Gavroche? Ten cuidado con esos dos."

"¡Sube Marius! Van a pelear" le contestó al joven que andaba por el pasillo. A Marius se le calleron los libros o subió arriba. Otros habían escuchado al pequeño y subieron. Al final, tenían a la mitad de la tripulación en círculo alrededor de ellos.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntó alarmado Enjolras, seguido de los demás capitanes y Bahorel.

"Capitán, Grantaire insiste en pelear conmigo sin razón alguna. Está borracho, no se como lo dejas acercarse a ti. Mira mi cara, el estúpido me-"

"¡Basta, Montparnasse! No os peleéis, no se que ha pasado pero no vais a arreglarlo" advirtió Combeferre.

"¿Pelea? ¿Dónde y por qué no se me ha informado? Ah, R y ese gilipollas. ¡Vamos, R! Dale a ese asesino!" animó Bahorel. Enseguida, todos se unieron al animo a Grantaire. Enjolras, se acercó a Grantaire que estaba en posición de boxeo con los puños a la altura del pecho, algo inclinado y un pie por delante. Le puso la mano en el hombro y le habló por lo bajo.

"Nicolás, _por favor_" pidió. Nunca lo había llamado por su nombre ni le había suplicado. Se sintió morir, le había molestado. Por él, no debería pelear.

Se dio la vuelta pero Montparnasse no podía dejarlo sin ridiculizarlo aún más.

"¿Veis? Siendo él el que me ha retado, se derrite por algo que ha dicho el capitán y se caga en los pantalones. Cobarde, bastardo, no mereces que te tengan respeto. Date la vuelta y lucha."

Lo hizo, pero se encontró con que Montparnasse era rápido. Una mano le había cogido por la cintura y un cuchillo le había besado el pecho.

La sonrisa de Montparnasse no fue lo último que percibió. Un grito que negaba estaba a su lado. No solo uno, muchos había, pero su oído solo escuchó a Enjolras. Y le vio la cara. Le tenía en sus brazos. Iba a morir en los brazos de Enjolras. Este no tenía lágrimas pero lloraba. No, no, no Grantaire. Vuelve atrás, yo no te hablé, vuelve atrás. ¿Permites que te bese?

Asintió pero la sangre le salía a borbotones por la sonrisa. Sus ojos verdes ya perdidos en los azules de Enjolras. Alexandre le limpió los labios con el pañuelo de su bolsillo y una lágrima que le calló. Besó los pálidos pero aún calientes labios de Grantaire.

Detrás de la escena de _La Piedad_, Bahorel y Bossuet pegaban con furia, gritando, machacando a Montparnasse.

* * *

**HE MATADO A MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO Y NO ESTOY FELIZ**. **También, que es que me hacía falta que no estuviera Grantaire porque soy mala escritora y no puedo escribir más de una historia de amor a la vez. Y como esto no es una adaptación de Les Mis, [SPOILER] la mayoría no van a morir a la vez. **

***Llora porque Enjolras y Grantaire***


End file.
